


Божественная дипломатия

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale, Unplanned Pregnancy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: То, что ангелы не могут забеременеть – общеизвестная истина, но суть непостижимости в том, что вы никогда ничего не можете знать наверняка.





	Божественная дипломатия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Divine Diplomacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009755) by [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil). 

Азирафаэль светился.

Кроули был осведомлен, что именно так иногда описывают человеческую женщину, вынашивающую ребенка, но Азирафаэль и в самом деле, буквально светился. Его тело могло вместить только одну космическую сущность, сплетенную из любви и могущества Творца, из-за второго оно, казалось, трещало по швам, когда он не уделял дополнительного внимания тому, чтобы сдерживать его. Когда он сидел в полутемной гостиной Кроули, он наполнял ее мягким, теплым светом, как большой ночник.

Кроули почувствовал небольшое головокружение от облегчения, но, когда он прислонился плечом к дверному проему, он скрестил ноги в лодыжках, стараясь выглядеть так, будто он не считал секунды до возвращения Азирафаэля.

\- Как все прошло?

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с удивлением, вырванный из своих мыслей.

\- Я думал, ты спишь.

\- Конечно же, я не сплю! - отрезал Кроули.

За этой вспышкой скрывалось несколько вещей, высказанных демоном так, что они не могли быть услышаны: как он беспокоился, отправив Азирафаэля обратно в Рай, как сильно ему не нравилось, что он не мог пойти с ним, а также, возможно, что он хотел броситься на диван и ощупать всего Азирафаэля полностью, чтобы убедиться, что с ним и с малышом все в порядке.

Азирафаэль знал его достаточно долго, чтобы понять это, и, несмотря на то, что это было неловко, Кроули готов был выразить свою сильнейшую благодарность кому угодно, кто захотел бы его слушать, когда Азирафаэль поднялся на ноги и подстроился к худощавым линиям человеческой формы Кроули. Его увеличившийся живот прижался к нему, когда Азирафаэль обхватил Кроули руками.

\- Ты, должно быть, действительно вселил в них Страх… ну… Божий, когда был там в последний раз! - сказал Азирафаэль, улыбнувшись. - У них не хватило духу даже тронуть меня.

Конечно же, для Рая не прошло незамеченным появление на Земле новой ангельской энергии, о которой они не знали. Кроули этому факту не обрадовался, однако, если бы ребенок в животе Азирафаэля был демоном, это все равно не гарантировало бы ему менее опасных родственников.

\- _Они _знают, что происходит?

Потому, что Азирафаэль и Кроули оставались в неведении с того самого дня, как Кроули заметил маленькое пламя внутри существа Азирафаэля, будто свечу, попавшую в лучи прожекторов, которая с тех пор с каждым днем становилась все сильнее и ярче.

\- Да нет, не особо. - Азирафаэль колебался. - Метатрон предположил, что это, возможно, проявление непостижимой дипломатии. Я, в принципе, склонен с ним согласиться.

\- И что это значит? - проворчал Кроули, заводя руку за спину Азирафаэля.

\- Ну, другие ангелы уже выяснили, кто может быть его отцом, - смущенно произнес Азирафаэль, оттягивая пальцем воротник рубашки. - Как бы то ни было, ангелы не могут забеременеть, насколько это известно. На самом деле, создать новых ангелов с помощью простого, эм, человеческого акта размножения действительно невозможно. Только Она может создавать ангелов.

Он указал наверх.

\- Так это значит… Бог захотела, чтобы ты забеременел маленьким ангелом?

\- После того, как разделил ложе с демоном.

\- Вообще-то, я не думаю, что мы были в постели, когда это случилось.

Если провести параллели с тем, когда он впервые заметил этот огонек внутри Азирафаэля, малыш-ангел, в действительности, был зачат на заднем сиденье Бентли.

Уши Азирафаэля покраснели, когда он с упреком посмотрел на Кроули.

\- Это просто такое выражение, - чопорно сказал он. - В любом случае – Она впервые решила создать нового ангела со времени сотворения Земли, и для этого Она избрала нас. Едва ли можно представить что-то более символичное. Даже Рай не может сделать вид, что это ничего не значит.

Улыбаясь, Азирафаэль подался вперед и поцеловал Кроули, который обнял его еще крепче. Ребенок (учитывая, что то, что они сделали, не было чудовищным преступлением, которое, как считали рай и ад, было ими совершено) был настоящей милостью. Кроули, конечно же, был слишком циничен, чтобы полагать, что эта пауза у армий сверху и снизу будет вечной, но, при любой удаче, их начальство будет помнить это как минимум несколько столетий, прежде чем попытаться начать новую войну.

\- Интересно, почему Она решила, что это должен быть ангел, а не демон, - сказал он.

\- Я считаю, было бы довольно несправедливо сделать ребенка демоном, ведь у него даже не было шанса сделать что-то, от чего он мог бы пасть, - рассудил Азирафаэль.

Азирафаэль взял Кроули за руку и повел его к дивану.

\- Знаешь, - произнес он с большой осторожностью. - Я думаю, что это, возможно, своего рода искупление.

\- Искупление? - повторил Кроули. - И какие же грехи этому маленькому ангелу нужно искупить?

\- Нет, не его грехи. Твои. Ты демон, но ты помог создать ангела. Я думаю, это доказывает, что демоны не настолько потеряны, как все всегда считали. Где-то глубоко внутри тебя все еще есть ангельская сущность. Ты можешь быть прощен.

Обычно, Кроули отмел бы такие слова едким комментарием. Азирафаэль верил в такие вещи, потому что он любил Кроули, и в его природе было думать о людях только самое лучшее, но притворство, что в первоначальном искусителе, Змее из Эдемского сада, все еще могла остаться ангельская доброта, менее нелепым из-за этого не было.

Хотя в этот раз у него был весомый аргумент.

Было слишком странно думать об этом теперь, когда вокруг происходит столько всего. Он аккуратно убрал эту мысль в какой-то задний ход своих чертогов разума, чтобы вернуться к ней позже.

\- Ну, в любом случае, - пробормотал он. - Полагаю, это значит, что теперь мы будем заботиться о ребенке. Хорошо, что он, вроде как, появится с телом, или рай бы первым прибрал его к рукам.

Вероятно, чистому ангельскому свету не понравилось бы так долго пинать ребра Азирафаэля. Кроули приблизился и положил руку на живот Азирафаэля. И, будто зная о его попытке убедиться, что все происходящее действительно правда, малыш наградил его маленьким бугорком под ладонью. Азирафаэль светло улыбнулся, когда Кроули потер его живот рукой.

\- Знаешь, я жду его с нетерпением, - произнес Азирафаэль, накрывая руку Кроули своей собственной. - В смысле – я действительно не ожидал такого, и я не думаю, что малыши-ангелы когда-либо существовали, так как мы все появились уже полностью сформированными. Что ж, это будет то еще приключение! Но, если бы мне пришлось с кем-нибудь завести ребенка, я бы выбрал только тебя.

Кроули быстро поцеловал его, чтобы от его ласковых слов не возникло еще больше недемонических мыслей. Все равно он уже согласился со всем, что сказал Азирафаэль.


End file.
